


Home for the Holidays

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth spends Christmas with her family in Washington and they have an unexpected surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

A thin white layer of snow covered Washington and Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes off it. It had been nearly three years since she had seen snow because living in a city that floated in the ocean close to the equator of a beautiful warm blue planet didn't give her many opportunities to experience a real winter. The downside to living in a tropical climate was that she wasn't used to the cold anymore, so she pulled her sweater a bit tighter around her, even though she was standing in a warm living room that was heated by a blazing fire in the fireplace.   
"How long can you keep staring outside?"  
Turning to her mother, Elizabeth smiled softly. "Sorry, the place where I work doesn't have a real winter. It's been awhile since I've seen so much snow."  
Her brother walked in, carrying his two year old daughter. "Count yourself lucky, sis."  
Elizabeth's smile grew and she opened her arms so she could take Lilly over from Nick. "It does have its prerogatives."  
She pulled a silly face to the toddler and the little girl giggled in delight. It only made Elizabeth's smile grow.  
"I just call it luck." Nick grinned and slouched in the couch. "Mom, Debbie's asking for you in the kitchen. She kicked me out."  
Angela Weir rolled her eyes. "Men should learn to stay out of the kitchen."  
"Women should learn to work together with men." He hollered after her while she walked out of the room.  
"I have no problem working together with men." Elizabeth pointed out as she pulled another face towards her niece.  
"Just wait 'till you marry one." Nick threw back and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He grinned at the way their mother and Elizabeth looked alike at times they faked annoyance. "So... talk about marriage, how's that Colonel of yours doing?"  
Elizabeth gave her brother a weird look and then cast her eyes back to the girl in her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Nick's grin grew. "Come on, sis. You can do better than that. You constantly talk about him."  
That comment got awarded with an offended glare. "I do not!"  
His grin grew conspiring. "Yes you do."  
Another glare was cast his way. "I'd better see what mom and Debbie are up too."  
As she walked out of the room, dropping Lilly back into Nick's arms, he couldn't help himself when he called after her. "If you avoid the subject, that really means there's more going on, sis."

Before Elizabeth fully walked into the kitchen, she stayed in the doorway for a couple of moments, staring at the scene. Her 5 year old nephew, Jason, was seated on a barstool, battering the dough for all he was worth. Her sister-in-law was standing in front of the stove, stirring in two large pots at the same time while her mother was rummaging through the fridge, clearly looking for something she couldn't seem to find.  
It had been a long time since Elizabeth had seen Earth as her home, but seeing a scene like this, during the holidays, made her realize just how much she actually missed the family-feeling she always had when returning here, it was the only thing she was homesick for when in Atlantis, no matter how much the people there had become her family.  
Shaking the reverie off, she stepped inside the kitchen and gave the hectic scene a raised eyebrow. "Anything I can help with?"  
"No, sweetheart," her mother answered with her head still buried in the fridge, "you just go relax and enjoy the few days off you have."  
"Maybe I can set the table?" Elizabeth offered. Right now she was feeling useless and she hated that feeling.  
"No, Nick already said he'd do that."  
Letting out a silent groan, Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen again while mumbling. "I'll just go back to watching the garden then."

The snow was falling again, gently falling out of a darkening sky. Following a single snowflake with just her eyes, Elizabeth was still amazed at how much she had actually missed real snow. When she'd still been working and living in Washington, she had cursed every snowy winter; because traffic was stuck even more than usual, roads were slippery, the gooey black mush that stayed behind was simply disgusting, she had to clean off the snow of her car every time she needed to go somewhere and for so many more reasons. Now none of those things mattered, now it just looked amazingly beautiful as it covered trees and bushes and lawns. The kids would go out in the morning after opening their presents to build a snowman and life would feel good.  
She sighed as a sudden bound of homesickness hit her hard. Last Christmas had been celebrated in Atlantis, in t-shirts and with cooled drinks. It had been so different, but it had been an absolute blast. They had laughed, traded presents of no real value and eaten until the early hours of the morning.  
She and John had ended up on the balcony outside of the control room, talking about nothing in particular and simply enjoying each others company.  
"Hey, sis, you still on this planet?"  
"No worries, I'm still here." She said with a smile. "You sure you don't need help with the table?"  
Nick shook his head. "The one thing I'm allowed to do tonight, I can do alone. You just keep staring at the snow some more."  
"Oh, come on. You know I don't like feeling useless." She tried.  
"I know." He answered without hesitation. "But if mom sees I'm letting you work on your off-days, she'll kick my ass."  
Elizabeth gave him a grin. "You're probably right. I'll just go to my room to get a book. I'll be right back."  
Nick nodded as he balanced a couple of wine glasses in one hand.

The room was still exactly the same as she had left it so many years ago when she had moved out. The frames held pictures of old friends and young looking people. It still smelled the same too, of old mahogany, old carpets and old books. She had always sort of loved the smell. A couple of old toys that she never had the heart to get rid off were stashed on a shelf. Dozens of books covered one side of the room, ranging from politics and law to fauna and flora and from Mark Twain to Stephen King. She had only taken a couple of them with her to college and had build a whole new collection from then on.  
Flopping down on the bed, she stared at the ceiling. A faint handprint was visible and she still remembered the day she had put it on there like it was yesterday, even though she had only been eight at the time and a complete tomboy.  
All those years ago, for some still unknown reason, it seemed cool to her to have handprints on her ceiling, so she emptied her small wooden desk and managed to drag the furniture on her bed. The chair that came with the desk was up next as she hoisted it on top of the desk. The contraption was deadly, but to her it was just another challenge. First she painted her hands black and then she climbed the wobbly tower. She managed, though barely, to put one handprint on the ceiling before the chair began sliding off the desk. All little Elizabeth could do at that moment was obey to the ancient rule of gravity. But it was her lucky day, as she only got away with a serious bump on her head and a sprained wrist.  
She smiled at the memory. Her father had ran into her room because of all the noise and she had crawled into the safety of his arms, crying more out of shock than pain and at the same time bragging about the handprint on the ceiling. Her father had laughed, which made her forget about the pain and made her laugh too. It was at times like these that she still missed him so very much.  
The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her daydreams and she wondered who it could be on a night like this. Her family was already here and even salesmen would be spending this night with their families or friends.  
Being curious in nature, she got up and walked downstairs, wanting to know who'd be at her mother's door on Christmas Eve.  
Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be. The laughter that came from the living room sounded incredibly familiar and butterflies rose up in her stomach. It couldn't be him. He had told her last year that he didn't really like Christmas because it brought back bad memories and he had stayed in Atlantis now to keep an eye on things. She carefully peered around the corner and her eyes widened. Colonel John Sheppard was being hugged by her mother of all people while her nephew clung around his leg.  
"John?" She asked, coming into view and barely believing her own eyes.  
He turned to her with a grin that eradicated all doubt that it actually was him. "Hey, Liz’beth."  
"What are you doing here?" Her surprise was still obvious.  
Her mother glared at her. "Elizabeth! Is that any way to treat our guest?"  
"It's okay." John said with a smirk. "I think our surprise really worked."  
"Are you serious? But you told me you'd stay in At... the base."  
"In at the base?" Angela said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I learned you better English than that, my dear. Now, I'll leave you two alone so John can explain what he's doing here."  
They watched her leave with a pouting kid in tow and John turned back to Elizabeth. "Your mom invited me and she wanted to keep it a surprise. I just got back this morning and barely made it here on time cause Landry expected a full debriefing."  
"Did you tell him you were coming here?"  
"Course not. My personal business is my business." He said with a smirk and Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.  
"Well, I'm glad you're here."  
He gave her a nod. "So am I."  
"You must be the famous John Sheppard."  
John turned to the man and smiled. "Famous? Didn't know Elizabeth talked about me that much."  
"She can't shut up about you." Nick grinned evilly and Elizabeth gave him a glare.  
"Nick!"  
Her brother just grinned some more.  
"So, I assume you're Elizabeth's younger brother?"  
"Guilty as charged." Nick said as the men shook hands while the rest of the family walked into the room.  
"You already met my oldest son, Jason."  
"Sure did." John answered and hi-fived the kid.  
"This is my amazing wife, Debbie."  
"Nice to meet you." John said and shook her hand.  
"And this our youngest." Nick continued, pointing at the girl attached to her grandmother's legs. "Lilly."  
John crouched down and waved to her. "Hi Lilly, nice to meet you. You have a beautiful name, you know that?"  
Lilly giggled and hid herself further.  
"She's also a bit shy towards new people." Debbie explained.  
"I kinda noticed that." John said with a smile as he stood up again. "So," He continued as he turned to Angela. "Is there anything I can help with?"  
"Don't be silly." Angela waved her hands. "You're my guest, you don't have to do anything besides have a good time."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes while John laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem."  
"Good. Now Elizabeth, why don't you show John to the guestroom."  
"He's staying the night?" Elizabeth asked surprised.  
"Of course he is." Angela said, sounding almost offended, and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, when did she ask you?"  
John put his bag down on the ground and looked around the room. "She send me a letter a couple of weeks ago. How many bedrooms are there in this place anyway?"  
"Five."  
"Five?" John asked surprised. "The house doesn't look that big from the outside."  
"The architect was Doctor Who." She deadpanned and John laughed.  
"Has to be."  
"Come on." She bobbed her head towards the hallway. "I'll show you the closest bathroom."  
"Where do you sleep?" he asked as they walked out of his room.  
She pointed to the door across from his room. "Right there. Mom is on the end of the hallway, Nick and Debbie are on my side of the hallway and the kids are on yours."  
"Well, at least you're close." He grinned innocently. "Now, where's that bathroom?"

By the time they had made it downstairs again, the others were sitting in the livingroom, clearly waiting for them before opening the champagne.  
"John, would you do the honors?" Angela asked as she pointed to the bottle.  
John nodded, took the bottle in his hands and carefully opened it. He filled all the glasses and then sat next to Elizabeth on the couch.  
"To family and friends." Angela said as she raised her glass.  
The others joined in the toast and glasses clinked.  
"So, who's in charge?" Elizabeth whispered to John as she noticed the others had started talking about Jason's soccer practice.  
"McKay." John answered.  
Elizabeth eyes grew wide. "You're kidding right?"  
John grinned. "Yeah, I am. I put Teyla in charge with Lorne as back-up."  
Letting out a relieved breath, she glared at him. "That wasn't funny."  
"It so was."

Some time later they were all seated around the dinner table. Angela was sitting at the head of the table. Elizabeth and Nick were sitting next to her. Next to Elizabeth was John and then Debbie. The kids were next to Nick, with Lilly across from John and Jason across from Debbie.  
The night slowly progressed and they talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

"I'll get another bottle of wine." Elizabeth said when she noticed the bottle was empty.  
"I need to go to the bathroom." John said next.  
The both of them got up and walked to the dining room exit.  
"Mistletoe!" Nick yelled out of the blue and grinned at John and Elizabeth who looked at him in shock.  
Elizabeth looked up and was surprised to actually see a branch of the stuff hanging right above John and her.  
"Since when do we hang mistletoe?" She asked her brother with a glare.  
"What better year to start with a new tradition?" He asked in return. "So, come on!"  
John gave Elizabeth an uncomfortable and nervous look and she was sure her face mirrored the same expressions.  
"Right," he mumbled and licked his lips before gently putting his hand on her arm and leaning closer.  
Elizabeth held her breath. They were barely ever this close, but when they were, her heart always seemed to stop for a beat to then start beating three times as fast.  
His lips carefully touched her cheek and the sensation was almost overwhelming. On the one hand she was disappointed his lips hadn't landed on hers, on the other, she was very relieved that hadn't happened.   
"Oh, come on!" Nick protested. "Mistletoe is supposed to make you kiss, not make you say hello."  
"I agree with my son." Angela piped in and instantly received a glare from her daughter.  
"We have little choice." John whispered. "They'll keep badgering us."  
She gave him a look that let him know she agreed... although reluctantly.  
He seemed to inch closer to her ever so slow and as his lips gently touched hers, she closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation and the many feelings it erupted in her.   
She had no idea how long they stayed fused together like that, but when he let go, she thought it hadn't lasted long enough and she wanted more. It suddenly dawned on her that she wanted this man and had wanted him for quite a long time now.  
For a moment they stared in each other's eyes and were totally lost. His eyes told her that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.  
But then she cast her eyes away and took a step back.  
"I was going to kitchen." She whispered, more to remind herself than him.  
"Bathroom." He pointed to the hallway and they walked towards their separate destinations without looking back.  
Nick let out a sigh and slumped in his chair. "This is never going to work."  
"Give them some time." Angela said. "I think they're only now realizing their true feelings for each other."  
"I think so too." Debbie agreed with a little smile.

Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen, hands on the counter, wine forgotten. What had just happened with John had opened her eyes. In the moment their lips had met, her entire possible future with him had flashed before her eyes. Their first night together, a marriage in the gateroom of Atlantis, a son with his hair and her eyes, then a daughter with her eyes and hair but his carefree attitude, growing old together in Atlantis, holding her granddaughter in her arms with John still by her side. What she had always denied herself was now the thing she wanted most: a life together and a family with one of the people that worked for her.  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?"  
Elizabeth straightened herself and turned to her mother. "Yes."  
"Don't lie to me."  
She sighed and wiped a hand over her face. "Why did you invite him?"  
"Because he's a friend of yours."  
"I have a lot of friends."  
"Because you love him, but keep denying it."  
Her mother had always been honest like that, she should be used to it by now...  
"I don't..."  
"See... you just proved my point."  
"Mom!"  
"Elizabeth, please. Nick and I aren't blind, we see the way you talk about him. Your eyes light up in a way we've never seen before, not even when you were together with Simon. You should see yourself when you're here and talking on the phone with him. He makes you happy and I'm positive you make him happy too."  
"Mom, it's difficult."  
"Because he works for you?"  
Elizabeth nodded, staring outside again. The snow had stopped falling now.  
"Then you have to decide what is most important to you. Your own rule that you don't date people that work for you, or your happiness... and his."  
Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn't that easy.  
"It's not that easy."  
"I know." Angela agreed. "But it's your life, Elizabeth. Do you really want to spend it alone?"  
With that Angela walked out of the kitchen and Elizabeth sighed. It really wasn't that easy.

As Elizabeth walked back into the dining room, John was already back in his seat. They shared a small, uncomfortable smile when Elizabeth sat back down next to him and put the bottle of wine on the table.  
For a moment everyone around the table stayed quiet, like they were holding their breaths, almost like they were waiting for a reaction from either of them.  
When both Elizabeth and John stayed quiet and avoided each others eyes as much as they could, Nick let out an inaudible sigh and gave his mother a 'they are impossible' look.  
Angela shrugged and started an inane conversation about the current political situation.

It was long past midnight and almost everyone had gone to bed, besides Angela, Elizabeth and John. They were seated in the living room again, telling Angela stories about Atlantis, without revealing any of the classified information, which meant they mostly talked about their colleagues and about the local population they worked closely together with.  
Angela was laughing with something John had told about McKay when Elizabeth yawned long and hard.  
He gave her a soft smile. "I think it's time for bed."  
Angela nodded. "Yes, it has been a long day."  
Looking at her watch, Elizabeth seemed surprised by what it told her. "Time sure does fly."  
As Elizabeth got up from the couch, John did the same. Angela couldn't hide a small smile at the way they unconsciously moved in sync.  
Elizabeth bend down and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, mom, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight, sweetheart."  
John just gave her a wave. "Angela, thanks again for everything. And I'll see you in the morning. Around what time should I be downstairs?"  
"Elizabeth knows. Goodnight, John."  
Giving her a nod, he followed Elizabeth up the stairs and caught up with her before she entered her room.  
"Lizbeth, your mom said I should ask you what time we need to be up."  
She gave him a smile as she opened the door to her room. "Nick told me that the kids would wake up the entire house."  
"Ah." John grinned knowingly. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."  
She gave him a nod and he turned to his own room.  
"John?"  
He turned back to her. "Yeah?"  
"I'm really glad you're here."  
His smile grew and she was sure a blush settled on his cheeks, but it could just be the light.  
"I'm really glad I came."  
Her smile grew too. "Goodnight, John."  
"Goodnight, Lizbeth."


	2. Presents

"SAAANTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
John startled awake and sat up straight away, his military instinct kicking in. For a moment he was confused about his surroundings, but when he remembered last night, a slight smile appeared on his face and he relaxed again, getting out of bed and stretching his lean body.  
Hearing that Jason was still running around in the hallway, he wiped a hand through his hair and decided to wait a couple of moments before stepping out of his room. He absolutely loved those kids, but to have them freaking out over presents this early in the morning was a little too much of the good stuff.  
He didn't have to wait long though before someone knocked on his door.  
"Enter."  
To his pleasant surprise Elizabeth stuck her head through the door opening. "The coast is clear, their parents took them downstairs."  
He grinned. "Thanks, and you were right... they did wake up the entire house."  
She smiled. "I'll see you downstairs in a couple of minutes?"  
"Sure thing."  
After she had closed the door, he kept staring at it for a few more seconds. The kiss they had shared yesterday suddenly hit him again. His feelings about it were mixed. On the one side he had enjoyed it so very much, not just because she was beautiful, but also because he had a not so little crush on her for quite some time now. But on the other side, it was all very complicated. He wanted to kiss her again, almost desperately, but what would the consequences be and how would their superiors react... how would their friends react? And that wasn't all. What if she didn't feel the same about him? After the kiss, the look in her eyes had told him she did feel the same. But what if that was just in the heat of the moment? Could she really imagine a future with him? He knew that he wasn't her usual choice of men... and that he was far below her standard.  
He sighed, grabbed his clothes together and made his way to the bathroom. He had known accepting Angela's invite would have an impact on the relationship between Elizabeth and him... He just couldn't help but wonder what the outcome of that impact would be.

"Goodmorning, John." Angela smiled and gave him a hug once he made it down the stairs.  
"Mornin'." He replied and looked into the living room. The scene there made him smile as the kids were busy unpacking and giggling and being all enthusiastic about the presents that had appeared under the tree during the night.  
"I tried to get them to wait until you got downstairs, but they were just too enthusiastic."  
"No problem." John waived her apologies away. "When I was a kid, I couldn't wait either. My gifts are under there too, right?"  
Angela nodded. "Yes. Once the kids have unpacked their presents, we have breakfast and then they go out into the yard to build a snowman while the grownups can exchange presents. Now come on, you want to be there when they get to your presents, don't you?"  
John followed her obediently into the living room where the rest of the Weir family bid him a good morning. His eyes lingered over Elizabeth just a second longer than over the rest of the gang.  
Not sure what to buy for kids he'd never seen before, he'd bought them puzzles, adjusted for their age. It was a relief to see they both loved it.  
During all of this, Elizabeth gave him a guilty look and he wondered what was up.

Once the kids had unpacked all of their presents, breakfast was served and John was surprised he was actually really hungry, even after the huge meal from last night. It was all very pleasant and John honestly loved it here, but during all of it, Elizabeth was strangely quiet, always giving him a look he couldn't quite define.  
When, after breakfast, he was finally able to talk to her alone, he took his chance.  
"Hey, what's up with you?"  
She let out a sigh and there was that guilty look again.  
"I'm fine."  
"Lizbeth..." His tone told her that he knew she was lying.  
"I saw you got all of us presents, but I... I didn't know you were coming, and I... I didn't get you anything."  
He smiled a smile that made her heart melt.  
"Doesn't matter." He honestly said. "We wanted to surprise you with my visit and that's exactly what we did. This whole weekend's already a gift to me."  
Her smile grew too. It almost never happened that John talked so openly about his feelings.  
"I'll make it up to you."  
"No need." He assured her.  
"No, but I will." She smiled and walked away from him. He stared after her, heart racing for no other reason than her presence and the tone in her voice.

It wasn't much later that the adults were sitting in the livingroom while the kids were in the garden, building their snowman.  
Presents were exchanged and again John couldn't help but be content. These were people he had only met in person yesterday, so it hadn't been easy to pick a present for them. He only had Elizabeth's stories to go by.  
First he handed Angela her present. It was an empty journal. Elizabeth had once told him that her mother had been keeping a daily diary since she was only a kid. Angela loved it and thanked him.  
In return she gave him a stash of Sudoku books because Elizabeth had once told her how much he loved them.  
The next person John gave a present to was Debbie. It was a sketch block and pencils in different sizes because he had heard she loved to draw in her free time.  
Debbie gave him guitar picks in all different sizes because she had asked Nick what she should get him and he had told her that Elizabeth had told him that playing guitar was his biggest hobby.  
Next in line was Nick and the younger man smiled as he unwrapped the present and saw what it was.   
"A sander?"  
John nodded. "Elizabeth told me that you're working on a wooden model of an old boat and that you kept complaining that you always forget to go buy a sander and sand it all by hand."  
"Thanks, buddy." Nick grinned and gave John his package.  
John was pleasantly surprised to find a book about the last 20 years of College Football history.  
"This is awesome." He said as he leafed through it, admiring the many pictures and facts.  
"Liz told me you were a fan."  
"That's putting it mildly." Elizabeth mumbled which made everyone laugh and she received a playful punch in the shoulder by John who gave her a fake glare.  
But now it was her turn and he was suddenly a bit nervous. What he was about to give her was important... to him at least, but wouldn't she see it as too intimate?  
Taking a breath, he handed her the package. She immediately recognized the Athosian type of cloth that served as wrapping and couldn't help but wonder what he got for her.  
"I just feel so bad I don't have anything for you." She repeated and John shook her apology away.  
"Don't worry about it."  
With a nod she removed the cloth and ended up with a beautifully carved wooden box. She knew what it was right away and her heart sped up. These types of wooden boxes usually contained jewelry.  
"Open it." John encouraged her and after only hesitating for a second, she carefully lifted the lid and her hand flew to her mouth.  
"It's beautiful." She whispered as she gently took the necklace and studied it. It was long and flat, looked like silver and had the outline of the control tower of Atlantis. Approximately at the height of where the gateroom was, sat a beautiful small blue round shining stone, reminding her of the puddle in the gate.  
"John... this is..." She was lost for words and he smiled at that. He'd never known her to be speechless and he was a bit proud that he had accomplished that.  
"Let me." He said, took the necklace from her and turned her so her back was to him. When she realized what he was planning, she held her hair out of the way as he fastened it.  
Turning back to face him, a little grin appeared on his face.  
"Beautiful." He whispered and she knew he wasn't only talking about the necklace.  
Cupping his cheek in her palm, she inched closer and gently kissed his cheek. Their faces lingered closely together for a second, but then she pulled back.  
"Thank you so much."  
He nodded. Now she had rendered him speechless.

A while later John was standing on the porch, leaning on the railing and watching Elizabeth chase after Jason in the snow covered garden. She was laughing and it was a sight to behold.  
"Jewelry... must be serious."  
John straightened and turned to Nick.  
"It reminds her of home and I just knew she'd like it."  
"You rendered her speechless. Do you know how rare that is?"  
John laughed and nodded. "I work with her on a daily basis, so yeah, I do know how rare that is."  
Nick gave him an intent look that made John uncomfortable. "You love her."  
It wasn't a question and John knew it. He cast his eyes away and looked back in her direction. She was rolling in the snow, laughing hard while Jason was tickling her.  
"Then tell her."  
John sighed and looked down. "How can..." He turned back to Nick. "How can you approve of us? I'm in the Air Force and I know we don't have a good reputation concerning women and I'm so far below her standards..."  
"Hey." Nick gently punched his arm. "No one’s good enough for her in my book. And with dad gone, I have to protect her from the wrong men. But you John, are not a wrong man. I actually think you might be the one for her."  
John was rendered speechless again as he stared at Nick. He would never have expected something like this from her brother and the man had absolutely no idea how much this meant to him. Her family had accepted him... as more than a friend of Elizabeth.  
"Tell her, John."  
He cast his eyes away and looked back at her. "I can't, Nick. If she'd reject me..."  
The younger man put a hand on his shoulder. "She won't reject you." With that he walked back into the house and John kept staring at Elizabeth, wondering how in God’s name he could tell her how he felt.


	3. Interruptions

After Elizabeth had led Jason back into the house, she joined John on the porch, pulling her coat a little tighter around her.  
"Thank you again, for the beautiful gift."  
He gave her a smile. "I'm glad you like it."  
"John, it really is beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
They shared a smile and then turned back to look at the snow covered garden.  
"I'm actually surprised my mom managed to convince you to come."  
He looked surprised for a second. "Really, why?"  
"Well, the way you talked about Christmas last year and the year before. You were almost reluctant to even mention it, let alone celebrate it."  
John shrugged. "My family left me with a barely a handful of good Christmas memories. So yeah, I was a bit reluctant about it."  
"So, what changed?" She wondered out loud.  
"Your mom was very persuasive." He smirked, but then became serious again. "The way you talk about your family... I just figured... maybe... you know... maybe I could find some good Christmas memories here."  
The smile she gave him was soft and filled with understanding.  
"This would be the perfect place and people for that."  
John grinned slightly. "You have an amazing family and I'm still slightly baffled they let me in so easily."  
"Yes... they do have a... weird taste."  
He laughed and playfully bumped his shoulder with hers.  
"They sure do."  
"But I'm glad," she said and he gave her a look. "I'm glad my family is giving you good memories."  
"Not only your family," he smiled at the slight blush that formed on her cheeks.  
"Lunch is served," Angela announced as she walked onto the porch, breaking the sudden tension between them.  
After exchanging another smile, John and Elizabeth followed her inside the house.

"Oh, Elizabeth, do you remember when you were five and you dragged Nick downstairs with you late at night?"  
Elizabeth wanted to groan and go hide herself. This was not the way she had planned her afternoon. Sharing kid stories with John really was not her idea of a good time.  
John on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself immensely and her mother and brother gladly told embarrassing stories about her to him.  
"You claimed Nick couldn't sleep, but it was just an excuse so you could watch some more TV with us."  
"You liked TV that much?" John asked her with a smirk and Elizabeth threw him an annoyed glare.  
"Luckily once she started reading decently, she discovered she loved reading more than anything and she never came downstairs that late again." Angela smiled.  
"Instead you found her hiding under her blankets still reading in the middle of the night." Nick joked and Elizabeth very maturely stuck out her tongue to him, which made John laugh.  
This was a rare opportunity for him to see her like this, almost carefree and totally at ease. When he looked at her, his stomach fluttered and he knew his gaze softened. He couldn't help himself.  
She stuck out her tongue to him too and it made him laugh harder.

"I want to see that handprint on your ceiling." John said as he entered the kitchen.  
Elizabeth closed the fridge and let out a sigh. "I can't believe they told you about that."  
He came closer to her while she took a sip of the orange juice she had just poured into a glass and leaned against the counter.  
"It just means they care."  
Putting the glass on the counter, she shook her head. "I really cannot believe they told you all of that."  
John smiled and leaned next to her against the counter. "Trust me, Lizbeth. My family never tells stories like that. Your family really cares about you."  
She returned his smile hesitantly. "I guess you're right."  
A cocky grin appeared on his face. "Of course I am."  
She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't push it, flyboy."  
His grin grew and the fluttery feeling in his stomach appeared again. "Wouldn't dare, ma'am."  
It suddenly dawned on her how close they were actually standing and how close their faces actually were.  
"John..." she whispered while very slowly closing the distance between them.  
"Uncle John!!!"  
John and Elizabeth jumped apart at the sudden yell of Jason who flew into the kitchen.  
"What's up, sport?" John asked, his voice slightly breathless.  
Elizabeth gave him a look and John smiled as he saw how flustered she looked. Damn... they had been so close.  
"Daddy said I should ask you in my team for a snowball fight against mommy and him."  
"Snowball fight?" John grinned. "Cool, count me in."  
Jason ran out of the kitchen again, while yelling that his team was complete.  
John turned back to Elizabeth and he noticed there was a trace of regret on her face.  
"Lizbeth..."  
She took the glass back in her hands and gave him a smile.  
"Go, have fun. I'll be rooting for your team."  
John licked his lips and before he could stop himself, took a step closer to her, held her head between his hands and gently kissed her forehead.  
"We'll finish this later." He promised in a whisper against her skin.  
All she could do was nod as she watched him walk out of the kitchen. Her emotions going all over the place.

Angela laughed hard as her grandson aimed a snowball right at her son and hit him straight in the face.  
"I see they're going for it." Elizabeth said as she joined her mother on the porch.  
"Oh, yes." The older woman grinned and cheered as Jason hit his father again.  
"Come on, John." Elizabeth cheered, but instead of throwing a ball, he looked at her in surprise. It brought down his guard and that got him a snowball on the side of his face.  
Elizabeth grimaced as John went down.  
"Maybe you shouldn't cheer so hard, dear," Angela said, "I think it distracts him."  
Elizabeth slightly blushed. "Mom..."  
"So, how are things going between you two?"  
The blush on her cheeks intensified. "Mom! That's none of your business."  
"I disagree." Angela said with a smile.  
Elizabeth gave her a look, deciding to play the 'under the belt' card. "Well, if you would have kept Jason in the living room instead of having him barge into the kitchen, things would have happened that now got rudely interrupted."  
Angela smiled broadly. "I knew it was a bad idea to interrupt you two," then hugged her daughter with one arm. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart."  
"Nothing has happened yet, mom," Elizabeth blushed.  
"Oooh, but something will. Now tell me again he's not interested in you!"   
"I never said that."  
Her mother laughed and it made Elizabeth smile. She turned back to the fight and cheered when John hit Nick.


	4. Saying Goodbye

That night Nick and his family went to bed early as they had to get up first thing in the morning to visit Debbie's family.  
Elizabeth, John and Angela stayed downstairs, talking some more about Elizabeth's childhood. It wasn't long though before Angela started yawning and excused herself, leaving John and Elizabeth alone in the livingroom.  
For a moment it stayed quiet between them and they did nothing more than just stare ahead, both trying to get their thoughts in order.  
"Thank you again for coming." Elizabeth finally said, breaking the palpable silence.  
"Wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world." John said honestly with a small smile and turned to her.  
Their eyes locked and John's breath stalled. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent.  
Elizabeth reached out and cupped the side of his face. "Me neither." She said in a whisper.  
Swallowing thickly, John closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her hand.  
He knew he loved her. He had stopped denying it for quite a while now. But he had never thought, hoped, that she'd feel the same about him.  
Opening his eyes again, he looked her straight in the eye. "If we do this..."  
She nodded. "I know. But I still want this."  
A soft smile appeared on his face. "Me too." He whispered huskily and Elizabeth slightly grinned.  
Her other hand cupped his face too and she drew him closer.  
Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. And neither could really believe this was finally happening.  
When they parted, John had a stupid, happy grin on his face. He wanted more. He wanted all of her. But he respected her too much to push her into anything, so he let her set the pace and she didn't disappoint.  
"Merry Christmas." She whispered and closed the distance between them again, turning the next kiss hard and demanding, letting him know perfectly well how far she wanted to take things between them.  
"Best present ever." He grinned and let her pull him down on the couch, stretching above her, panting heavily and heart racing.  
"Are you really sure?" He half groaned and she nodded, kissing him demandingly again.  
He lost himself in the kiss and moved his lips from her mouth to trace an invisible path over her cheek and jawline to her throat. Her moan pulled him back to reality and he suddenly realized it probably wasn't a good idea to do this on her mother's couch while her family could walk down the stairs at any time.  
Loosening himself from her seemed insanely difficult and the pout she gave him made his resolve almost cave. Instead of caving, he extended his hand to her.  
"I'm not 16 anymore. I prefer a bed these days."  
The sudden naughty grin on Elizabeth's face aroused him to no end.  
Pulling her up from the couch, he easily lifted her in his arms and she let out a happy squeal, followed by laughter. Grinning widely, he took her up the stairs.

'It's weird.' Was the first thing Elizabeth thought when she woke up that morning. When she had been together with Simon, she could never fall asleep with his arms around her. She needed to distance herself from him before being able to sleep. With John it was the complete opposite. She almost craved for his touch, for his closeness. Right now she was lying on her back, he on his stomach, but his arm was around her and their legs were linked. She had never felt so much at peace before.  
Their first night together hadn't been perfect, but it didn't need to be perfect. She just wanted him in her life... forever.  
The thought that she wanted this to last forever almost took her breath away.   
Turning to him, she studied his profile in the morning light. His face was turned her way and he looked absolutely at peace. It endeared her to no end.  
It was almost like he felt her looking at him because only a few seconds later he slowly opened his eyes and gave her a lazy lopsided grin.  
She couldn't stop her own smile from spreading over her face.  
"Hey." She whispered.  
"Hey." He replied simply, his grin only growing while his arm tightened around her.  
For a moment they just stared at each other until John broke the silence. "What time is it?"  
"Almost time to get up." She sighed.  
He moved his arm that was wrapped around her to gently touch her face.  
"I don't want to get up either." He confessed and it made her smile again as she leaned into his touch. It still amazed her how well they could read each other.  
"We have to say goodbye to Nick and his family." Elizabeth concluded. "God only knows when we'll see them again."  
The sudden darkness in her voice made John's heart ache.  
"We'll see them again soon enough." He tried to assure her as his finger drew patterns over her collarbone.  
It was the longing look in his eyes that brought her out of her sudden bout of sadness. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Colonel."  
Grinning, he pushed himself up and moved over her, kissing her deeply.  
"I like the gutter." He whispered in her ear. "Especially when you're in there with me."  
She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a soul-searing kiss.

The smile on Angela's face was huge when she saw her daughter coming down the stairs and John was right behind her, touching the small of her back. The small gesture already told the older woman enough.  
Not wanting to show anything yet, she approached her daughter and tried to wipe the smile of her face.  
"You guys are still staying for lunch, aren't you?"  
Elizabeth gave John a look and he nodded. "I'm on the same flight as you and it leaves tonight, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
"Lizzie."  
Elizabeth turned around and faced her brother and his family, all ready with their bags to leave. John could see by the look on her face that this was difficult for her. Saying goodbye to your family, in his case friends, was difficult every time because you never knew if you would see them again or not. But that wasn't exactly something you could share with them.  
Automatically he put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.  
"I'll miss you." She told Nick.  
"Shut up, sis, or you'll make me cry."  
Half laughing, half crying, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You better behave."  
"I always keep him on a short leash." Debbie assured her, which made Elizabeth laugh again.  
"You better."  
"Hey, I behave!" Nick said, sounding offended.  
Elizabeth scoffed and Nick laughed, pulling her into another hug.  
"You just be safe, you hear me?"  
"I will." She said, trying to sound sure of herself.  
Nick gave her a nod and while Elizabeth went to say goodbye to Debbie and the kids, he walked over to John and shook his hand.  
"You better take care of her."  
"I will." John said without any hesitation and Nick knew he could trust this man with his sister's life.  
Nick pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Tell her you love her, even if you have problems expressing your feelings."  
John nodded, but before he could utter a reply, he was attacked by a small flying object. Jason clung himself to John.  
"I'll miss you, uncle John."  
For the first time in his live, John regretted having to leave Earth and right now he understood almost perfectly well what Elizabeth went through every time she had to say goodbye to her family.  
Bending down, John wrapped his arms around the kid. "I'll miss you too, sport. But we'll see each other again."  
"Promise?" The boy asked in a whisper and even though John knew he couldn't really make a promise like that, he still nodded.  
"Promise."

Elizabeth found John in the kitchen some time later, leaning on the counter and staring out of the window.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded, but by the tense set of his shoulders, Elizabeth knew he really wasn't.  
Walking closer to him, she gently touched his back and leaned closer to him.  
"Talk to me."  
He sighed and turned his head to look at her, then turned back to the window.  
For a moment it stayed quiet until John finally said: "I never realized saying goodbye to family would hurt so much."  
Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned against his back and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck.  
"I wish I could say you get used to it, but you don't."  
Taking in a deep breath, he turned around in her embrace and held her close.  
"Thank you for allowing me into your family."  
Smiling up at him, she gave him a soft kiss. "Wouldn't have wanted it any other way."  
She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. Being this close to her, comforted him in a way he had never known before.  
"Elizabeth?"  
She hummed her acknowledgment.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
Smiling she tightened her hold on him. "I love you too."  
And in the doorway of the kitchen, her mother smiled at the sight of the both of them, knowing her daughter would be okay, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
